User blog:فنان الراب/ERB Parody 2: Mike vs Scott 2
another rap battle Cast EpicLLOYD as Scott KassemG as Mike Nice Peter as Cody (third party) Tobuscus as Duncan (third party) Ian Hecox as Chris McClean (third party) The Battle Beat: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6p987f-K1E (beat starts at 0:13_ EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY SCOTT VS MIKE BEGIN! Scott: Cool Shirt, Michaelangelo try messin' with the devious, I am serious how many personalities does it take ...... to turn a TV Show into a mess of ruining steaks it's a disgrace what you did to these assholes Mal beat you like a dog and now he's evil Lets think about Georgia sweet Georgia and the TDI Wikis unfold ya as a messed up mutha f***a bent in the mind who built a condition but he payed the price with the endless destruction of your awesome life if you're the man of steel I spit kryptonite big dick addict known to hypnotize I could end with a relationship with your wife Mike: Look into my eyes you ugly bitch see the soul of the man who made Courtney a witch you think you'll get together with my wife? I'll fricken lock you up in prison and never save your life You got easy when they pickled that Jelly Jar I'd leave your neck in a noose in a trench and slash your whole family slash all your shitty friends slash anyone who sold you awesome stuff slash you starved for 8 weeks til you waste away I even crush mother f***ers when I'm annoyed and hate pride of Cody took geomoligy out of the audition (I have to idea what geomoligy means, just made that up :P) drop the hammer on you harder than I bitched slapped Vito Cody: I have no pride for you who ruined everything in my personality I was doing to stop the bourgeoisie I fought the classes of glasses (don't know that either) the larger and big masses have brought me to spit a thesis against both of your asses let me start with you there, Redneck Guy looking like something out of Wrotten Pies it's hip hop chowder red over white cause Obama's wife can't do shit tonight and Mike you are really like a rip-off man but your lovely shriveled up like Zoey's man Total Drama's future was bright but you made it grow dark and stopped the greatest rivalry since Grand Chef Auto! Duncan: knock knock knock Did somebody say Grand Theft Auto? yo I'm the delinquent with the class and most assholes made a mess and the war got cold shook hands with both brickhouse DJ and Geoff no doubt if your name ends with stupid, time to get out I had the balls to let Courtney CIT girl torn down the wall like the kool aid man, Oh Yeah! you two need haircuts you need a shower and you all need to learn how to handle real power Chris: Did somebody say real power? Yeah, you want to f*** with me? I spit hot dogs when I'm crushing these beats blow it up so no wasting while I'm ruling Wawanakwa doing Kung Fu films and schooling every camping bitch I'm a president like time my enemies don't distract me the last girl who attacked me got eliminated so comrade come at me you don't know what you're doing when you try to bust a rhyme against a mind like McClean you'll find that my ex-girlfriend is the worst emcee in the universe to me Category:Blog posts